Out of the Mouth of Babes
by cendella
Summary: Jack and Jenna have a chat in which he has an epiphany.


**I do not own EUReKA. But if I won the lotto I would pay every last person involved with the show to start it up again. Only it wouldn't be on SyFy–they blew it big time.**

Out of the Mouth of Babes

Jack groaned as he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He had been having the most wonderful dream and of course it involved the tantalizingly gorgeous woman laying beside him. This was not the first time he'd awoken aroused, sweat upon his brow, heart beating rapidly. Even though they'd made love earlier that night, Jack couldn't get enough. His mouth dry, remnants of his dream slowly fading away, he slowly rose from the bed as not to wake her.

As he headed downstairs, Jack couldn't help but think how lucky he was. He'd yearned to have Allison in his life for four long years and had finally won her heart. He often wondered if they had never traveled back to 1947 would they ever have gotten to where they where now. It hadn't been the easiest of transitions to go from friends to lovers. They had to traverse through some extremely turbulent times during the last twelve months. Navigating the complex issues of their personal and work relationships. Allison's mind being controlled by Beverly and the Consortium. Almost being torn apart by the DOD just because they cared too much for each other. And the worst trial of all was when Allison was hijacked aboard the Astreaus mission.

The fact that they had been able to overcome all those events, not to mention what they'd endured the previous four years was proof enough that they would always be there for each other. If that wasn't a testament to their commitment, then he didn't know what was. Allison, Kevin, Jenna, Zoë and he had been living together for almost a year and a half now. Even though they still had mountains yet to climb, it couldn't have been going any better.

Jack ambled downstairs, the house was completely quiet–which was a rarity these days. If Zoë wasn't running in and out meeting with a friend–when she wasn't at school that is, Kevin would have a friend over–lately it's been more girls than boys, or Jenna running around–these days she'd taken to marching around the house and reciting at the top of her lungs the lessons she'd learned in class that morning. When it wasn't the kids, there'd be a visitor. Henry and Grace, Jo and Zane, Fargo and Holly, Vincent and Terry and lets not forget Andy and SARAH. But none of that bothered Jack because they were all like one big happy family. No, things didn't always go smoothly and they had to deal with some delicate situations, but they always found a solution.

Just the other day he had gone to pick Jenna up from school during his lunch break. She was in an early childhood development class which allowed her the opportunity to interact with kids her own age who were also extremely intelligent. In the afternoon she would be dropped off to the nanny where she'd take a nap and then he'd usually take her to the park, or the virtual museum, or do something that was fun that allowed him to sneak in some learning. When Jack arrived at the Young Einstein's Academy, Mrs. Thomas, the principal asked if he had a minute to talk.

"Sheriff Carter, thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

"Of course Mrs. Thomas, what can I do for you?"

As he walked over to the chair in front of her desk he saw that Jenna was already seated in the one opposite him, her head lowered.

"Well, it seems we had a little...incident today between Jenna and another student. I called Dr. Blake and she informed me that you would be picking her up today so I could speak to you."

Jack turned to Jenna who peeked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Jenna bit another student today during free time."

Jack unintentionally bellowed her name, causing her to jump. "Jenna!"

Mrs. Thomas continued, "Well apparently Jenna got into an altercation with Bobby Newton, and...maybe it's best if I let her explain. Jenna."

Jenna looked at Jack, her eyes already glistening as the tears began to well up. He could see the obvious shame on her face.

"Daddy..." she started then suddenly began to weep.

His voice again calm he asked. "Jenna, what happened?"

"Bobby made me mad."

"What did he do?"

"He called me a liar."

"Why did he do that?"

"He said that I didn't have two daddies!" The anger over the situation still apparent as her voice rose an octave.

"What?" Jack was a bit baffled.

"I told him about my daddy Nathan. He said my daddy already lived with me and I told him I have two daddy's. Daddy Jack and daddy Nathan. He said if I have two daddy's then I can't have a mommy because that means my daddy's are gay. So I bit him."

Jack's eyes widened in reaction. What did four year olds know about being gay? But then again, these weren't your usual four year old kids. He rolled his eyes–children in Eureka were too damn smart.

Jack could understand what caused Bobby to be dubious. Allison had made it a point early on to talk to Jenna about Nathan. She felt it was important not only for her to know who he was but what kind of man he was. No, she didn't tell tales as if he were a perfect giving human being, but she never spoke negatively of him. She also made the choice to give Jenna her logic diamond so anytime Jenna wanted to see him, she could. Allison had Dr. Rabeesh reconfigure the DNA structure so that his image would appear when Jenna held it.

The first time Jenna called Jack daddy, it was a surprise to them all to say the least. Whenever they would talk to Jenna in reference to the other, Jack would say mommy and Allison would say Jack. One day out of the blue she stopped calling him Jack. He was overjoyed to say the least but was afraid that Allison was uncomfortable with her choice. Jack, never one to cause trouble or instigate, asked Allison how she felt about it. His words hung in the air, the silence before she began to talk was deafening. What had seemed like minutes to him were in reality only seconds. She told him that she wasn't upset that Jenna called him daddy and in actuality it filled her with joy. It meant that they were a family and that's all she ever wanted. What did bother her was that she didn't want Nathan's memory erased. She wanted Jenna to know him. She told Jack she was afraid to say anything because she didn't want to offend him or hurt his feelings. Jack immediately took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He told her he would never think of destroying Starks memory. He knew that Jenna should know about him and even though they weren't the best of friends, he knew that he was and is important to Allison.

So, even though Jenna was young, she was able to comprehend the situation and from that point on she did and would always have two daddy's.

Jack listened as Mrs. Thomas proceeded to fill in more details.

"At first Jenna claimed that she was not the culprit, but the evidence left no doubt." Mrs. Thomas pointed at her own mouth and Jack knew instantly what she meant.

Jack focused his attention back on Jenna. "Well, no matter what he said, you don't bite people. You know better than that Jenna."

"I'm sorry daddy."

She ran to him and laid her head in his lap, her tears flowed causing his uniform pants to dampen.

Jack thanked Mrs. Thomas an assured her that this would not happen again. Once they were in the vehicle, Jenna securely settled in her booster seat she asked, "Daddy are you mad at me?"

"No...I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"I'm sorry daddy." She stared at him through the rearview mirror and he knew there was something else she wanted to ask.

"Are you going to tell mommy?" Her eyes were hopeful that they could keep this secret between the two of them.

"Yes, I am."

"Humph."

Jack tried not to let her see him smirk as she folded her arms across her chest, her lips stuck out in a pout.

So of course when Allison got home Jenna got a stern talking to and was made to promise that she would never do anything like that again and told she had to apologize to Bobby first thing Monday morning front of the class.

Opening the fridge, Jack grabbed himself a bottle of water and leaned back against the counter, taking it all in. He couldn't help but smile to himself–he was living the dream.

Deep in thought, he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Glancing toward the staircase he saw her. She held onto the railing, her breathing labored as she carefully descended the steps one at a time. Dressed in her pink footed pajamas, she made a beeline straight for Jack.

Peering down, hands on hips he squinted at her. "What are you doing out of bed young lady?"

She tilted her head back so she could see his face. "I'm thirsty."

"Oh, you're thirsty huh? Well then, lets get you something to drink."

He picked her up and placed her on the counter. Her little legs swung back and forth, feet softly banging against the cabinet doors. He handed her a glass of water which she held onto tightly.

Her thirst quenched, she sighed. "Thank you Daddy."

Jack melted–he had that effect on her. Just like her mom. "You're welcome sweetie."

"Now come on back to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"You're not sleepy?"

"No." She smiled wide exposing the proof that Mrs. Thomas spoke of. Her two missing front teeth which left a distinct pattern on Bobby's arm.

"Well, mommy will get mad at us if we stay up."

"She won't get mad at you, and its not to late."

"How do you know?"

She seemed incensed that he would ask. "I know what time it is."

"Do you now? What time is it."

Jenna looked over to the clock on the wall–yes they actually had a clock.

"The big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the two." She pondered for a moment before proudly announcing, "It's two o'clock daddy."

"Two o'clock!" Jack pretended to be shocked. "That's late and I have to go to work tomorrow and mommy wouldn't want me to be late."

"But it's Saturday." She whined, her displeasure that he would be away tomorrow morning plain to see.

"I know sweetie. But it's just this Saturday, I promise."

Jenna cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered to him. "I won't tell if you stay up."

She giggled as he gaped at her. "Please daddy."

Jack could never say no to those big beautiful brown eyes–from Jenna or Allison. "Okay five minutes."

"Lets talk."

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you love mommy?"

"Yes, I love mommy very much."

Laughing she added, "You kiss mommy a lot."

"I know I can't help it."

"Do you kiss other girls?"

"Oh no. Mommy would not be happy if I kissed other girls."

"But mommy kisses other boys."

"She does?"

"Yes!" She emitted as if she was surprised he wouldn't believe her. "Mommy kisses Kevin."

"Yes, I know but thats okay."

"Oh." Her eyes rolled skyward as she appeared to be thinking of what to say next. Anything to prolong the inevitable Jack assumed. "Daddy I know a secret."

"You do. What is it?"

"Kevin kisses other girls."

"Oh he does now."

"Uh-huh." She nodded her head vigorously, her two ponytails bouncing erratically.

"And you know what else he does?"

Jack wasn't sure he wanted to hear. "What?"

"He holds their hands. He did I saw it."

Jack had to remember to have a talk with Kevin...soon.

"Can Kevin have his friend stay here too."

"No. Kevin's still a bit young to have a...friend live with him."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Are you gonna marry mommy?" Her eager smile somehow managed to light up the dimly lit kitchen.

He stuttered as he struggled to find the right words. "Um...well...yes."

"When?"

"Soon."

She leaned forward on the counter as if she were pressuring him to give her a definite answer. "When soon?"

"Very soon." He informed her and tapped her nose which always made her laugh with glee.

"Mommy would be happy."

"Did mommy tell you that?"

"No."

"So how do you know it would make her happy."

"Cause I do."

"Would it make you happy?"

She shook her head. The excitement shone all over her face.

"Marry her daddy!"

It wasn't a request, but a command. Jack couldn't help but chuckle. It all seemed so very simple to her.

"Young lady, I think that's enough for tonight. Your five minutes are up."

Jack held his arms open as she to jumped into them. He carried her upstairs while she yawned the entire way."

All tucked in, Jack kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight.

As he left out, closing the door behind him she called to him. "Daddy, open."

"That okay?" Jenna liked her door cracked so that the light from the hallway shined into her room.

"Yes."

"Goodnight."

As he headed up the hall, Jack stood outside their bedroom door and contemplated his conversation with Jenna. What's the saying he thought–Out of the Mouth of Babes? It's not that he and Allison didn't want to get married, it's just never seemed like the right time.

Jack crawled back into bed next to Allison. She was lying on her stomach, her bare back exposed down to her tailbone where the lightweight sheet lay concealing the rest. He thought that she was still asleep and was startled when she spoke to him.

"Where have you been?"

"Downstairs talking to our daughter."

Allison turned her head to face him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. We were thirsty." Jack stretched over her frame and applied small kisses across her shoulder blades. He didn't feel it necessary to clue her in on their little chat.

"_Jack._"

He loved when she called him name that way. She elongated it, her voice creating a rich, throaty sound.

"Don't start. It's late and you have to work tomorrow."

"I know but I can't help myself."

Jack rolled onto his back and summoned her. "Come her."

Allison slid over and crawled a top him.

He caressed her cheek, beaming as she leaned into his palm.

"I love you, you know that right."

"I know."

His heart began to beat faster. He was sure it had to do with the one hundred watt smile she'd just given him. She simply had that kind of affect on him.

Jack slid his hands down and traversed her flanks, her skin as smooth as silk. He stared into her eyes and before he knew what he was doing he asked.

"So...what do you think about fall?"

"For what. Vacation?"

"No...a wedding?"

She stared at him, speechless.

Worried when he received no response he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Jack...are you...proposing to me?"

"No."

Her face fell, her disappointment plain to see. "No?"

"Come on."

Jack tapped her thigh, motioning for her to get up. He grabbed her hand and placed her in the middle of the room.

"Jack what are you doing?"

Allison had to admit she was a bit frustrated at this point. She assumed when he said marriage he was proposing. Yes, she told him she wasn't ready yet, but that was months ago.

"Just a minute."

He trotted to the closet and dug into a jacket pocket. When he turned back toward her he bent down on one knee and presented her with a box containing the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen.

"Now I'm proposing."

"Jack...I"

"Don't say anything, just let me speak."

Jack cleared his throat and began.

"Allison I know we talked about this a few months ago and you said that you weren't ready and I know that you're scared of what may happen but I want you to know that I'm not afraid I love you and I don't want to live with you like anymore...not this way I want you to be my wife, I want to adopt Kevin and Jenna, and if you're not ready now I'll understand but I just want you to know that I won't pressure you and if you say no I'll still be here..."

Allison keep waiting for him to pause from his run on sentence. It was obvious he was nervous as his voice wavered uncontrollably.

"Jack..."

And on he continued. "...I love you now and forever no matter what I just want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I..."

"Jack!"

He stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes." She answered.

His brow creased he seemed oblivious. "Yes, what?"

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side–he was so cute when he was flummoxed.

When he stared at her with that blank expression, she knew she'd have to be specific.

"Yes, I will marry you."

The transformation on his face as it changed from confusion to stunned disbelief to overwhelming joy was one she would never forget.

Exuberance over took them as Jack swung her around in his arms as she held him firmly, as if she was trying to meld there bodies into one.

At that moment he thought of Jenna and the fact that her words brought them to this moment. He had to admit, kids really did say some remarkable and insightful things.


End file.
